The Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPC) organizes and promotes all cancer prevention and control-related research activities in the Winship Cancer Institute (Winship) and across Emory University. The CPC Program capitalizes on being in a research university with schools of medicine and nursing and a full-featured, nationally ranked school of public health from which to build a cancer center program that addresses the full spectrum of cancer prevention and control research. Research within the program is characterized by four scientific themes: 1) Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers, and Chemoprevention; 2) Health Behavior Research; 3) Symptom Management and Control; and 4) Health Outcomes and Quality of Care. These themes address the program's goals of reducing cancer risk, incidence, morbidity, and mortality in Georgia through: describing and tracking cancer incidence and mortality trends of all cancers; conducting population-based etiologic research in humans; conducting chemoprevention trials in Georgia and in national collaborations; conducting research that applies theories of human behavior to prevent cancer through early detection; conducting research to characterize the scope of behavioral co-morbidities which occur in patients with cancer; understanding relevant mechanisms and treatments of these behavioral co-morbidities; and conducting research that describes, interprets, and predicts the impact of interventions and other factors on cancer outcomes important to decision makers. The CPC Program has members from 12 departments across all three schools within Emory University: the Schools of Public Health, Nursing, and Medicine. The program has 31 core members and 12 coalition members (persons in non-affiliated institutions in Atlanta [i.e., the American Cancer Society and the Center for Disease Control and Prevention] who actively participate in the CPC Program's activities), and a portfolio of 42 NIH and other national, peer-reviewed, cancer-related grants headed by 20 core members, with a combined annual funding of $9,763,879 in program direct costs (out of a total of 57 externally-funded cancer research grants with $11,188,786 in program direct costs). The number of peer-reviewed cancer publications by CPC core members during the current grant period was 247, of which 24% were Intraprogrammatic and 14% were inter-programmatic.